Summer break
by Jukia Wolfcall
Summary: Me and my best freinds find a way to drag Daemon into our world. 100 years before Jaenelle and him meet. Will he get back in time and will all my freinds live through his explosive temper? If he can't get back it will be the end of Witch.
1. He's here

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is Anne Bishops. Authors note: I changed the names of crushes so none of my friends would be avidly embarrassed and come after me in my sleep. This never happened in real life. These are real people and my friends. Rachel's PoV  
  
We were sitting in the middle of the woods. I was leaning casually against a tree, Ellie was standing next to me with her arms crossed over her chest, Jessica was sitting on a tree stump with her head propped up on her hands and Pearl was sitting cross legged on the ground, swaying back and forth listening to music in her head.  
"So." I asked rather broadly  
"So what?" Jessica asked in the same tone.  
You see, it was the end of school and we were all in the woods around Ellie's cabin.  
"Hm," Pearly asked lightly in an almost drug happy voice that we have learned was normal for her.  
I didn't say any thing so we all just sat there thinking. I was thinking about books I have read. Ellie was thinking about Kevin. Pearl was thinking about Jet. Jessica was thinking about Aragorn. We just sat there for a few minuets thinking of crushes.  
"Wouldn't it be cool if we could make a web here." I asked out of the blue.  
"What?" inquired three other voices.  
"A web. Like the psychic webs in the black jewel books."  
"Oh. Yeah," Jessica said with enthusiasm.  
"And if Daemon walked into it," Pearly ventured.  
I laughed.  
"What would you do," Asked Ellie pointing at me, "If he suddenly was, like, umm, right in front of you."  
"I would pass out, fall back, and knock you down with me."  
We all giggled nervously for some reason.  
"Lets make a place for them to land!" I shouted  
"OKAY!" Jessica and Pearl said at the same time then stared at each other and laughed.  
So we went off gathering sticks and rocks and moss and flowers then came back and put it all together in what we thought looked like a suitable landing for some one.  
It was a circle drawn in the dirt and lined with black rocks so only people on the black web could come here. It had sticks around it and moss over the spaces between everything else.  
We sat for a while watching the alter expectantly before light conversation picked up. We talked about crushes, high school, 8th grade and every thing else under the sun. Then we started talking about the landing again.  
"Why are all the stones black?" Ellie asked  
"Because we only want Daemon to come through!" Pearl snorted with laughter.  
"You would!" I shrieked happily, "How did you describe him on my fan fic? Your sweet, hot, whoring Dae." My voice trailed into nothing and I sat there gawking.  
  
* * *  
  
Daemons PoV  
  
I left the Dorothea's room. I was so mad. I was livid with that pent house little bitch. I was going to see Lucivar. I would love to see how Dorothea would try and stop me with petty blasts of pain.  
Six hundred years. Six hundred years since the black widow Tresa told us we were brothers. That Witch was coming. It gave us hope for a while longer, but, damn it, that was six hundred years ago.  
I peeled off my sweat-covered shirt and kicked off my shoes. I wouldn't need them. Lucivar wouldn't ask questions about my clothing. He would know.  
I walked out of my room and went out side through the kitchen door. The cooks almost fainted when I walked by. I grinned to my self. My body was a weapon. I keep my weapons well toned.  
The air was cool on my skin. The flowers were in full bloom but the sun had not yet warmed the air. It was time to go.  
I suddenly was in the air, watching all the views hurl by in a colorful mosaic. I felt an odd tug off somewhere. It shouldn't. This was the black web. I would be the only one who could be here or make a proper alter for landing outside the web.  
I turned to the tug and in a flurry of space I was standing in the middle of a group of trees.  
And four girls that the oldest looked less then fifteen. I heard "Whoring Dae." be for all the girls fell silent. Their mouths fell open and they flat out stared. No one has ever done that before. This had to be a trick.  
The eldest looking girl fell strait back.  
The others didn't look far behind.  
Oh well, I thought bitterly, I sprung the trap. Now to make it interesting.  
I put on my cold almost sleepy smile and took a step closer.  
  
* * * Jessica's PoV  
  
Oh. My. God. Oh my god. Ohmygodohmygod!!!  
"Hello," He asked in a voice that sent silent thunder through the clearing.  
Oh my god. "Uuuhhhhh." Rachel said to the side of me and tugged at my sleeve, "Is this real or did some thing hit me on the head or or.."  
"I.I.I think we were both hit with the same thing." I said on instinct  
Daemon's look wavered for a minuet. I doubt if he had ever seen four teenagers look so astounded. He took a step closer to me. And another. And a forth. Oh my god. And a fifth. What the hell? He took one more step and he was only inches away. Not wearing a shirt. Oh my god.  
Then it made since.  
"YOU PERVERTED FREAK!" I screamed at him and kicked him as hard as I could in the shin, "WE'RE FREAKING THIRTEEN!!" 


	2. Meetings

Disclaimer: I own none of the people who so far are only Daemon and Dorothea. Authors note: I own my friends. That's right. Bow. Bow before your master. Friends: NOOOOO!!! PLEASE NOO!!!  
  
Daemon's PoV  
She kicked me. She kicked me! Why that little!!!  
"Why," I asked in the calmest voice I could muster, "Did you kick me."  
The girl took a few steps back and glared with anger, "Cause you tried to seduce me, moron. And I say hell no to that!"  
I think I may have smiled, "How much is Dorothea paying you?"  
The atmosphere darkened.  
"That whore?" Inquired the girl who had tugged on her sleeve  
I stared.  
"I would never touch a piece of money she gave me."  
"I wouldn't either"  
"What the hell are you doing here?"  
"I should ask you that. You don't dress like ladies." I said calmly looking each up and down. The first girls glare increase.  
The first girl had fair hair that fell to about her shoulder blades. Her skin was pale and she had gray blue eyes. She was the tallest there. She was wearing a shirt that was a bit baggy and had sleeves cut off at her elbows along with blue tailored pants. She stared at me before saying slowly, "My name is Jessica."  
The second girl had mouse brown hair that came just a bit past her shoulders and had brown eyes. She was the shortest. She said some thing in an other language before holding out her hand and saying, "Hi. I'm Rachel." Rachel had an odd sort of shirt that had no sleeves but only a small string that held the shirt up tied behind her neck and the same kind of pants.  
I wondered what she wanted. So I ignored her.  
Her head dropped and she leaned into her third friend moaning, "He doesn't care about me. He's ignoring me. I'm depressed."  
Okay.  
The third girl was thin and kind of lanky but seemed strong. She had what seemed to be glass covering her eye, though it gave no color. Beneath the two pairs of glass sat bewildered blue eyes. Her pants were shocking green, which held my gaze for a moment before a soft muffled laugh came from behind Jessica's hands. I immediately broght my eyes to her sleeve, and noticed it to still be that green. There were overalls. Underneath was a white and green stripped shirt.  
"My name is Ellie."  
  
* * * PoV Rachel  
  
"I have some thing to say," I said brightly, "But I can't unless every one promises not to kill me."  
"I've told you already that you're dead meat but that can wait," Jessica said pointedly  
"I make no vows to not kill," Daemon told us softly.  
I paused, "Oh shnishnicks." I breathed before asking him, "What happened right before you left and do you know Witch?"  
Daemon thought for a few moments before saying in a carefully controlled voice, "You know Witch?"  
We stared.  
"What year is it in Hayll?"  
"How do you know where I live?"  
"Answer the damn questions," I shouted in a sudden, stupid, rage  
He moved with feline grace and before I knew it, his snake tooth was at my throat. He purred into my ear, "I believe you should answer my questions first."  
"Why the hell did you have to say that, Rachel? No he's gone off and pulled out that snake tooth thingy!!" Jessica yelled from behind Daemon. How did she get behind Daemon?  
Meanwhile I was babbling answers to his questions as fast as my mouth would comply. He heard, "Idon'tknowwhoWitchis. WellIdobutyoucan'tknowbut"  
He stopped me.  
"Stop."  
Jessica had now moved beside Daemon. How the hell was she able to do that? Oh well. She was doing the most absurd thing in the world.. Trying to pull Daemons hand away from my throat while talking incoherently about poor Lucivars and how the wizards' first rule might come in handy at this point.  
While she did this I was struck by my shear luck that I was pinned against a tree by a topless Daemon. Ohmigod I'm a lucky ass.  
"What in the name of Hell did you say, Jessica?" I realized his hand was off mine, and was relived..for a second. He had turned ice. His face looked calm, almost bored, yet you could sense the cold rage anchoring from his body. I had done it. I had done the impossible. I had sent Daemon through a cold rage, in the middle of the summer, he with no shirt on, and four 13-year-old girls circled around him. Damn him. He was so hot.  
  
Daemon's PoV  
They kept staring at me.  
How did she know? How, why, when? This is not possible. I have kept my tooth a secret for 600 years now. And how did she know Witch? Where am I? I need answers. Now.  
Rachel poked Ellie in the ribs before smiling painfully and saying, "Weeeeeell. We don't know when or why but how is that you jumped into our realm." She looked down and her face took a sick look to it, "And you smeared the boundary line!!"  
"What?"  
"NOW YOU CAN'T GET BACK!!! AHHH!!!"  
"Are you serious? Do you mean we are stuck with this topless, hot, whoring Daemon?" Obviously the other girl had woken up had woken up. " I wanna piece!!"  
I turned to her and felt the smile bloom across my lips, "So now I'm just a possession?" I purred, "One to be bartered for and used."  
She frowned and said with more thought behind it "No."  
Rachel walked up to her and hugged her while saying, "Welcome back to the land of the living Pearl!"  
I was still amazed.  
Pearl was now staring like the other girls.  
Rachel said while looking me up and down, "I think we need to explain and I think he needs more cloths."  
"I see nothing wrong with his pants," Pearl said brightly. Jessica and Rachel bust out laughing.  
"Oh my god!" Jessica laughed, "Jarth and tight pants!"  
"Duh!" Rachel squealed back with equal enthusiasm, "And pearl buttons!!"  
"What about my buttons?"  
"Can we please get down to business?" Ellie  
"Oh my god!" Rachel shouted.  
Ellie looked exasperated and said, "Not that!"  
"I bet that's what you meant!" Jessica yelled  
"NO!" Ellie  
"YES!" Pearl  
"NO!" Ellie  
"OH YES!" Jessica  
"STOP!" I bellowed. 


	3. Hot guy

Disclaimer: I still own only my friends and my self. A/N: With my friends, moods really do swing this fast.  
  
Pearl's PoV  
In the moment of quite I took the time to grab his arm, look into his eyes and say, "Youarereallyreallyhotandithinkiloveyou"  
I, of course, said this very quietly and in a mumbling way.  
He was hot. I must say he was hot. I mean summer day hot.  
"He's summer day hot." I heard myself say.  
"Mm-hm," Rachel mused, "He's fryen' an egg hot."  
Jessica got with the pattern, "He's skinny-dipping weather hot."  
I had to start over, "He's, super hot guy hot."  
Ellie started playing along, "He's after you ran the mile hot."  
We all nodded in silent agreement  
"I want answers." Said fryen' and egg hot Daemon.  
Unfortunately I couldn't seem to tare my eyes off his abs.  
I, being me, pointed and said in a creepy valley girl voice, "Daaaaaaamn!"  
"Hell Yeah." Said some one. I'm not sure whom. I wasn't looking at them.  
"Please," He said dangerously, "Tell me what I want to know or I will send you back to Dorothea where you belong."  
"Fine." Rachel said curtly, "I will tell you everything I kknow in trade for one thing."  
"What," He asked silkily  
To my complete surprise her eyes clouded with tears, "When you get back, if you get back, do what you have to do. Do every thing and don't listen to what ever you think is wrong. Do what ever you have to. Be an enemy to save a friend."  
We caught on as Rachel collapsed to the ground and fell unconscious.  
Daemon blinked. Every one was serious once more.  
"What will you tell me."  
"We will tell you nothing," Jessica said defiantly, "Until Rachel is awake. She seems to under stand this more. I don't what something to slip put that shouldn't."  
"What?" He asked.  
I nodded and Ellie looked down in solemn agreement.  
  
* * * Rachel's PoV  
  
Hmm. I'm hungry. I'm tired. Why is it dark? Why can't I move my arms? Or legs? Where's Daemon. If the others tell him some thing that will hurt the future I will hurt them. What's going on? This is strange. A light. Hmm. Why is there a light? Oo. It's warm here. But now it's cold. Or is it? What on earth? Where did every one go? Is this some sort of game? If so, I'm not laughing.  
I stepped through the light and then every thing made sense. Every thing made painfully clear sense.  
  
* * *  
When Rachel woke up she was pale as death. She stared at each of us in turn before saying to her friends, "I don't know what the hell happened. And I do, in a way. But I know why he's here and what will happen if he's not back."  
Something was on her finger. They stared at it as she held it up to the lowering sunlight. Light sparkled through the many facets in the blue gem. She smiled.  
"Sapphire." She looked at me and asked, "Can you teach craft?" 


	4. Miaka

Disclaimer: I hate these things....grrrrrrr...I still don't OWN THEM!!!  
  
Rachel's PoV  
The last few days were, um, very hectic. VERY hectic.  
We now all had our stones. Me with pretty Sapphire, Ellie was gifted with Ebon-Grey, Jessica Red, and Pearly Green.  
Our stones made almost no difference cause we all just knew basic craft and that was all. Daemon taught us. Duh.  
I think Ellie scared him. His birthright was Red. Ellie was higher. I mean the next color was black. It was her birthright, right?  
The only real problem I could think of was that we were going to leave soon and how will we bring him with us?  
  
Jessica's PoV  
  
I tugged on Daemons shoulder and said brightly, "Good morning!"  
No answer. Maybe because he was still asleep? Nah.  
I shoved him again. Still nothing.  
He looked so good curled up under the few blankets we could spare. He was dreaming a good dream. A slight smile rested on his face. It had been only five days. The first day he was tense and ready to kill. The second day was not much better. The third day he was more relaxed. I think he still doubts us a bit but not much. How could four girls who get stuck halfway through a stone be a threat?  
Now he was ok. He looked so nice when he smiled. But he looked so nice any way. But when he was happy . . .  
"Daemon!" I growled and kicked him. Ah, now we have a reaction, "Get washed and meet us in the clearing. We need to figure out how to get you home."  
  
Ellie's PoV  
  
I can't believe that no one has even asked about how we go into the woods at dawn and only come back at dusk. My mom and dad didn't even care. We had a bit of trouble with my fourth grade brother Phil but not much.  
We were waiting in a clearing for a few minuets before Jessie came back and announced that Daemon would be here in a bit. Pearly thought it was too quiet or something so she got up, started waving her imaginary duck around and started shouting.  
"MATE WITH MY DUCK!"  
I, with nothing better to do, took the role of the poor stranger, "What does your duck eat?" I asked in confusion  
Pearl smiled and grunted, "Viagra."  
Rachel smiled and said in a stage whisper, "I don't think that would work."  
Jessica, playing the role of Krista, who wasn't here, said, "Yeah, but saffermate would."  
Pearly laughed, "IT WOULD!"  
I laughed in bewilderment and asked, "What?"  
They, still playing, didn't listen, instead started arguing, "We could only give it to Miaka (Pearls pet female duck) or it wouldn't work," Reasoned Rachel.  
Jessica, being Krista, clapped her hand to her mouth and laughed.  
Pearl put her brows together and asked why.  
Rachel blushed slightly and giggled about what happened to Lucivar.  
"OH!"  
Jessica said, "And we would have to measure the doses or,"  
Rachel continued, "They would."  
Pearly, "Rip each other apart in,"  
Jessica, "Frenzied mating."  
Rachel, "Like in."  
Pearl, "Lucivars cell!"  
We all collapsed into helpless laughter and only looked up when we realized Daemon had heard all of this.  
He was standing with his arms crossed looking really pissed.  
"Oh crap." 


	5. More peeps!

A/N: Dear Shade, You reviewed my other Chapter with particularly sharp honesty. Thank you. I'll try and write this one a bit more up to your standards. Unless, of course, you just hate us all for trying to duplicate her work. Sorry. And I would like to know what I could do to make you feel a bit warmer to this. Disclaimer: I own nothing of Anne Bishops and am going to try my hardest to keep the people I borrow as normal as possible.  
  
Rachel's PoV  
I thought we had him cold before. Good gods I was wrong.  
The grass around him was frozen. The air was suddenly ice cold. The water in our water bottles ices over.  
I was afraid. I was really afraid. Before I had seen this, when I was reading the books, sure there was that tingle of fear but I just didn't see how that bored expression could be so frightening. Oh lord, I did now.  
His lips were pulled back just a hint giving his a lazy and sleepy look. His eyes were half closed.  
I was petrified.  
His voice came out as a low rumbling thunder, "Where is Dorothea?"  
No one in the little sitting circle answered.  
"S-she's," Jessica began, wrapping her arms together, "Not here."  
"I don't believe you."  
"No," I gasped, "She's really n-not here."  
"If she truly wasn't here then why are you so afraid?"  
He turned the corners of his mouth up another millimeter. He thought our fear was funny, didn't he. No. He couldn't. It wasn't a smile, was it?  
"Because," I started, "You want to kill us."  
"Why would I want that?" He purred  
"Because," Ellie started with far less fear in her voice but he cut her off.  
"Because you have Lucivar locked in a sell and you're feeding him food laced with Saffermate?" His face hardened, "Could that be it?"  
We fell silent for a moment before Jessica burst out, "Well it's a lot better then what! You! Did!"  
"Jessica!" I shouted, "What the hell are you doing!!!!"  
"What, pray tell, did I do to my own brother?" He asked  
"Jessica!" I warned, "Not another word!"  
But Jessica wasn't really listening, instead she whispered softly, "Show you can be good. Crawl back to the post."  
"Jessica," Ellie said softly, "It's okay. It never happened."  
She looked up at Ellie, "But he didn't know that! He didn't know!"  
I hate it when this happens. Some times we all get caught up in our books. The thought of what happened caused my own rage to rise.  
"No. He didn't know," I reasoned, "But he figured it out."  
"Yeah. And he forgave Daemon," Pearl added in helpfully.  
Slowly Jessica clamed down. Now for Daemon.  
  
Daemon's PoV  
What is going on?! I thought for a moment I could, trust, them. Now I don't know. There was some thing wrong with the way Jessica told the air to crawl back to his post.  
I shook my head to clear the thoughts and clung to the cold edge.  
"Where do you have Lucivar?" I asked them calmly.  
  
Ellie's PoV  
  
Daemon wanted to know where his brother was. Jessica, still being mad, retorted, "He's probably in some queens bed!"  
Rachel hit herself on the head with her hand and said, "Well that was almost the stupidest thing you've ever done."  
I agree.  
Daemon flinched to the unspoken insult.  
Rachel suddenly smiled. What the hell was she smiling for? This was a really stupid time to be smiling about. But she was kinda stupid.  
She grinned wildly and said, "You want to see Lucivar, we'll bring you Lucivar. If you can't some how make sure he's not in our grasp, you can kill me."  
Jessica looked back to Rachel, "And you just topped mine."  
"I have to back up Jessica. DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH?" I shouted.  
She just shrugged and walked into the woods.  
She turned around on the edge of the tree line and said, "Call him. Ask him."  
  
Daemon's PoV  
  
I nerved myself for the trap then flung one word onto the ebon-grey web.  
*LUCIVAR*  
I waited.  
*Bastard*  
I breathed a sigh of relief.  
*Prick, are you all right*  
He was slow to answer this time and when he did he sounded cautious.  
*No, should I be*  
I felt like I had been punched. They had him. I would rip that slut in half!  
*What's wrong*  
He sighed lazily.  
*Same thing for the last 600 years*  
*What*  
*I hate these mewling bitches. That's what's wrong*  
*Get on the physic web! As high as you can and get to where I am*  
*Which is . . .*  
*I have no clue in hell*  
*Great. I'll be there in a minuet*  
I felt him break the connection. Sweet darkness. He's safe and he'll be here. Those girls will be shaking.  
Now I just have to tell them . . .  
  
Jessica's PoV  
  
"YOU! DID! WHAT?" Screamed Rachel.  
I don't think I've ever seen her this mad. Her look alone was enough to make most people take a step back. She looked ready to rip Daemons head off.  
I don't see what's wrong. As far as I'm concerned, Lucivars a hottie too.  
Rachel leaned back against a tree and put her hand over her eyes.  
"What?" Asked Pearl, "What's wrong with Lucivar?"  
Rachel groaned, "We can try to pass Daemon off as just a really hot guy if we cant keep girls off him but Lucivar?"  
"What's wrong with him?" Daemon asked this time.  
Rachel exploded, "HE'S GOT WINGS, MORON! YOU CAN'T HIDE THAT ONE WITH A NEAT LITTLE TRICK!"  
Daemon blanched. I think we all did.  
Rachel continued, "THE ONLY WAY WE CAN DO THAT IS TO CUT THE DAMN THINGS OFF! AND WE'LD HAVE BETTER LUCK NUTERING A LION!"  
"I see." Daemon said mildly.  
There was an odd noise above us and all the birds started spazzing out and flew away.  
I grinned, "I guess he's here." 


	6. Playing with fire

Disclaimer: I hate these things. They make me feel terrible. I don't own them ok? How many ways do I have to say that? A/N: I'm sorry this is short. The next one will be long. I sware.  
  
Rachel's PoV  
  
I looked around. Not really seeing anything. Damn him. I knew he would make a dramatic entrance. Hopefully he'll think we're hurting daemon and just kill me. It's not that I want to die but it'll be enough trouble with Daemon. But Lucivar too!  
I swear I wanted to strangle that man until his pretty gold eyes popped out of his head.  
Damn him.  
I turned around as I heard a rustle in some leaves but I still didn't see anything.  
I felt rather then saw a shadow pass overhead.  
That ass! He was flitting around like the rotten little beast of his son. Not that I don't like Daemoner. I love the little twerp. I'm just seriously pissed off.  
I heard an interesting 'WHOOSH' behind me.  
I turned and saw Lucivar crouched with his hands and feet planted firmly one the ground and his wings unfurled. A frightening pose.  
I was too mad at the moment to be scared. I walked close to him.  
He bared his teeth at me in a feral smile.  
I was really pissed. Pissed beyond reason. Pissed beyond thought.  
I was playing with fire.  
When you play with fire, someone gets burned.  
I walked up and slapped him as hard as I could across his face.  
His head snapped back in surprise and he stared at me.  
I think I was smiling smugly. I didn't do too much damage on my own but my ring had caught some of the skin on his cheek and ripped it open a bit.  
I glared at him.  
He glared at all of us in turn.  
I snarled softly.  
He stared for a moment then threw his head back and laughed. 


	7. Walk in's

Disclaimer: Unfortunately for you, I still own nothing.  
A/N: Hey every one. I'm reading a new book Kushiel's Dart. It was in the young adult section. Not sure if that was a good place for it buuuuut...  
  
Pearl's PoV  
  
I think I'll kill Rachel. Yeah. That sounds nice.  
No. It's not what you think.  
Well, sure, now I'll beat the living crap out of her for hitting Lucivar, but not kill her. I want to kill her for the following reasons:  
1: Cheese puff dammit!  
2: I don't have a description yet. I don't. She's been ignoring me! Doesn't that deserve death?  
Okay. I'm okay. My eye is twitching. No really. I'm fine. I swear. I'm not a crazy murderer. some times.  
So I'LL describe myself. I'm different. I have long pretty brown hair. I'm slightly carzy. I always ware dresses. But my best feature is that I look so perfectly innocent. No one suspects me for any thing. It's so wonderful. And I look like an elf.  
There, I'm happy now.  
  
Lucivars PoV  
  
Ok . . . What the hell is going on?  
Balls and sass, balls and sass.  
"Pleased to meet you." I addressed the young girl who had torn open my cheek with her ring. I was laughing slightly.  
"The pleasures all mine." She replied coldly  
Daemon walked up behind her and cuffed her in the back of the head.  
"What? Do you have a stick shoved up your ass or some thing?" He asked her mildly.  
She glared at him.  
The girls stared at me.  
Daemon glanced at me.  
The girls stared at Daemon.  
She glared at me.  
The blond girl laughed.  
She glared at the blond.  
  
Ellie's PoV  
  
I was getting slightly pissed.  
"OH, God Damn it all!" I shouted then continued in a normal tone, "Lucivar, this is Rachel, I'm Ellie, his is Jessica, and Pearl. You know Daemon."  
Daemon seemed. Amused? Lucivar was harder to read. He seemed confused, angry almost, unsure, human. Rachel was claming down. Jessica was cracking up about Daemon's ass comment. Pearly was, well, Pearly was Pearl.  
  
I heard a rustle to the far left to me. And I nearly screamed when I turn to the sound.  
  
Jessica's PoV  
  
I heard Ellie's enraged shout, "PHIL!"  
I spun and saw Ellie's younger brother standing dumbfounded at Lucivar, or more, his wings.  
Lucivar folded his wings and looked at Ellie questioningly.  
Ellie wasn't paying attention to the Ebon-Grey prince. She had run up and grabbed Phil's arms and covered his mouth.  
"Don't say a thing if you was to make it out of here alive." Daemon said, sounding rather bored.  
Phil looked really panicked.  
"Phil," Rachel said reasonably, "This is Daemon, and this is Lucivar."  
Phil collapsed.  
"How will we keep him quiet?" I asked looking at the unconscious boy  
"I have no clue in hell. If he tells then they'll never get back and Lucivar will be carved up and used for 'Science.'"  
Rachel looked around before pacing and swearing with every ounce of raging creativity she possessed. 


	8. The Sadist, dun Dun DUN

Rachel's PoV  
  
Seeing Daemon so pissed reminded me of something.  
"I just read the books the other day and realized that ever other chapter excluding the ones in the second book it's like, 'Then they found out why he was called the Sadist' or 'Now she knew why the blood called him the Sadist' or even, 'The blood called him the Sadist, now she finally knew why.' And then there was the short, sweet and to the point, 'Now she knew why he was called the Sadist. I mean, I'm starting to think it would be like, 'the Sadist, Dun dun dun.' It's really starting to piss me off."  
I got a few giggles and a glare.  
"Why that little piece of sh-" Lucivar began (I think he was talking about Phil not me or Daemon) but I cut him off  
"Are you going to show him why Daemon's called the Sadist?" I asked with keen interest.  
He seemed properly confused.  
For no reason I grinned evilly at Daemon. When he told me not to temp his temper I quickly began to grin evilly at Lucivar. When he snarled I gazed malevolently at a twig that had jabbed itself into me skin.  
They were discussing what to do with Phil. I wasn't paying attention. I had to hold every part of my self-control to run up to Lucivar, hug him, and tell him that he had wings. It was easier to not hug Daemon because he seemed a lot more likely to kill me and also the really tight pants would have been quite disturbing considering my height and every thing.  
What?  
Oh yeah.  
Hugging.  
Hug.  
Must hug.  
NOOO!!!  
Before I knew it I had run up to Lucivar, Latched my arms over his shoulders, looked into his eyes and said solemnly, "Lucivar," I paused dramatically, "You have wings." Then I let go and went to stand on the other side of the clearing and act like I knew some thing they didn't.  
"WHAT IS THE BLUE FU-" Pearl shouted, "WHY DON'T I GET TO HUG LUCIVAR? I KNEW HE HAD WINGS!" She stomped over to Lucivar, hugged him, then skipped off and joined me looking superior.  
Daemon and Lucivar were in a state of shock. Ellie was laughing. Jessica was looking sullen. Pearly and I were looking superior. Phil was looking unconscious. Ah, what a nice group of people.  
  
Phil's PoV  
  
Ah. I like unconscious.  
  
Jessica's PoV  
  
"Why don't I get to hug Lucivar?" I pouted sullenly.  
He growled, "Because they caught me off guard."  
"Please!"  
"No."  
"Please!!"  
"No."  
"PLEASE!!!"  
"OH FINE!"  
Oh my god! He said fine! And he was, let me tell you. Any way.  
I ran over to him and hugged as hard as I could. Oh joy!  
Ok, fine, so there was much left for it to be a really nice hug, but, ya know, it was a nice hug. The wings were hard to hug around but other wise it was nice. He wasn't overly bony, and he sure at hell wasn't fat. It made for a very nice hug.  
Sigh.  
Now to work with Phil.  
  
Lucivars PoV  
What is wrong with me? Why did I feel that weird obligation to let the girl hug me? Her physic sent doesn't unnerve me like most witches or queens. Even if they were all high birthright.  
And what in the name of hell were we going to do with this boy.  
He just walked in on us, but hells fire, he acted like he had never seen or heard of an Eyrien before. 


	9. Leaving?

Disclaimer: I own Daemon. No. I don't. I wish I did. And I would give Lucivar to Daecivar. See. Now do you love me? Good.  
A/n: Pearly, I do NOT have a stick shoved up my ass.  
2nd A/N: I want to dedicate this chapter to Reggie. He was the bravest chipmunk I've ever known.  
  
Daemon's PoV  
  
Tensions were running a bit high. I still don't know what those girls are playing at. The moods jump from happy so somber in seconds.  
Witches.  
And what was I supposed to do about 'going home?' I don't know where I am. I don't know where Dorothea is. I don't know where any courts are. I don't know a dammed thing about anything here!  
The boy stirred slightly and opened his eyes.  
"He's awake." I told them.  
"He is?" Rachel muttered.  
"Where?" Phil asked.  
  
Phil's PoV  
  
The next thing I knew I was staring into these great big golden eyes. They were . . . Big and golden. I heard some talking but it didn't quite make sense yet. Was this some sort of dream or something? Hmm. Confusing. I felt strong hands pulling me to my feet. If they let go, I'm sure I'll fall. But they didn't. No one moved. When I came to a bit more and turned around, my first instinct was to pass out again.  
  
Pearly's PoV  
  
"If you move, even if it's just to fall down, I will rip out your throat." Daemon whispered sweetly.  
"Daemon!" I shouted. "Don't!"  
He growled at me and left go of Phil.  
Good.  
We waited until Phil had firmly planted his ass on the ground before we began.  
"Why did you walk in on us, Phil?" Rachel asked calmly.  
"I- I wanted to know where you were going." He stammered.  
I saw slight indentions on Phil's arms from Daemons physic hands holding him down.  
"Are you intending on telling anyone?" I asked  
Phil seemed to gain a tad of courage. "Yes!"  
Pin-pricks of blood started at his arms where the physic nails pierced skin.  
"I mean no!" Phil amended quickly.  
"Good." Said Jessie.  
  
Rachels PoV  
  
I hooked my thumbs through my belt loops, cocked my hip to him, and smiled in a very arrogant manner. "Phil, I don't want to do this any more then you want me too but if you force my, I will turn. You. Preppy."  
Every girl gasped in fear.  
"One sec. You are NOT hurting MY little brother. That's a privilege reserved for ME!"  
"Fine then, you can turn him preppy."  
Phil shouted, "WHAT??"  
"I'm the one asking the questions here," I snapped, thoroughly beginning to enjoy my role as the interrogator  
"What do you mean turn me pre-"  
"Ah-ah-ah. You are in no place to ask any thing." I tutted sharply  
"But."  
"No."  
"But."  
"No."  
"But."  
"DAEMON!" I shouted watching Phil's neck, "GET YOUR PHYSIC HANDS OFF HIS NECK!"  
Phil was turning slightly blue.  
Ellie punched him.  
He stopped and glared at me but did nothing.  
"Phil. Answer the questions."  
And he did. He answered every last one of them.  
  
Jessica's PoV  
  
It was night. We had snuck out and were talking about what to do. Phil was asleep. He wouldn't say anything. But we had to be careful. I tried to lighten the mood, slightly. "We have no choice but to shave him" I said solemnly The girls giggled slightly but Daemon and Lucivar rose up to the killing edge so fast. "What are you going to do to him?" Lucivar asked silkily. "Mother night!" I exclaimed. "For one it was a joke. For two none of us wants to get that close to Phil. For three if we even tried Ellie would shave us." Ellie argued weakly. Daemon began to protest that we couldn't be shaved. So Rachel asked him with that weird glint in my eye that meant she had no clue in hell what she was talking about "Oh yes. We can be shaved. Just ask Lucivar." Daemon looked to his brother. His brother began spazzing out. "I don't know!" He nearly wailed Rachel's PoV  
  
We were going home the next day. Lucivar was grumbling with me as we put sight shields on him so he could fly above the car. "Lift your arm." I ordered as I wove the spell around him. I needed to get every bit of him covered. Of course he put it on the intimate parts. Not me. I mumbled. "What did you say?" He asked "I said." I said spacing out the words. "Murmble-Grurmble" He gave me a look that said 'you are by far the strangest thing I have ever met.' I answered back with a gaze that said, 'And you are, by far, correct…Snizzle' He looked away in confusion. I finished putting on the shield. Daemon was done too. Tomorrow we were home. 


End file.
